Weirdytubbies (1998 TV Series)
The Weirdytubbies '''were very random characters who like random things, such as Elsagate videos. The show is a lot weirder version of the Teletubbies show, mixing the 1997 and 2016 series. They have a TV in their belly, and Tinky-Winky wonders why, as seen in the picture on the right. They mostly force people to watch Elsagate, play with their Tiddlyidiots, and have Weirdy Custard, made from pink paint mixed with obsolete cupcake cream and Elsagate sauce. Developpement/History One day, Satan (disguised as his woman form, Anne Wood) watches the Power Rangers. Then he has the idea to make his own Power Rangers that love themselves very much. Andrew Davenport draws astronauts that play on the table. But Anne steals Four's powers to screech Davenport and erase the astronaut drawing. He replaces them with the drawing you can see at the upper corner. Then, he realizes the real Anne Wood made the Teletubbies. To avoid copyright infrigement, he calls them the "Weirdytubbies". He then watches Elsagate, and decided to make the Weirdytubbies love Elsagate more than hugging themselves. The show managed to air 5 episodes, but it was banned after that, due to the violence in Elsagate videos. During the hiatus, the Teletubbies forced the real-life people to watch Elsagate using the TVs on their chests. They managed to re-air it somehow. They also released a movie, shown for episode 8. All the characters who die in each episode respawn after the episode's end, unless the next one continues where it left off. Lis of episodes Original season 1 (1998) # Welcome Elsagate Fans! # We Only Want Elsagate, That's ALL! # Weirdytubby 64 # McTubby's # Elsagate? Forever! Newer season 1 (1998-1999) # The Gouvernement Has No Point Waiting # Fan Club For No One # Weirdytubbies The Movie : How To Train Your Weirdytubby # Stupid Technical Difficulties # S Is For Swearing # The Heart Is Exploding! # Tinky-Winky's Last Day Of Life # A Very Stupid Mess # The Bunnies Get Revenge # The Rebirth Of The Weirdytubbies # BBC, Destroyed. # Cavemen According To The Weirdytubbies # Pie -Die # Anne Wood's Real Identity # Grand Theft Weirdytubbies # Weirdytubby Land President Season 2 (1999-2000) # Grand Theft Weirdytubbies 2 : Weirdytubbies in E3 # Bath For Po # Naughty Donald Trump # The Weirdytubbies Awnser For Their Crimes # Elsagate RULES! # Revenge Of Donald Trump # Beware Elsagate Haters # Spaghetti From The Future # The Other Weirdytubby # Grand Theft Weirdytubbies 3 : Frosty Wants Blood! # Movies Are A Waste Of Time Season 3 (2000-2002) # Wonders Of The Stupid World Wide Web # The Cliff # Bath For Po II : This Time With Shampoo! # Halloween Is For Babies # Bad Elmo, Very Bad Elmo, Go Sit In The Corner And Think Of What You've Done # Christmas Special : WEEEEE # Stupid Algebera # Gangsta Season 4 (2002-2005) # Bye Bye Stupid Sun # Silly Newbies, Silly! # Bath For Po III : Snow + Gasoline = ? # Grand Theft Weirdytubbies 4 : CoolGaming.com # Baa, BAA, BAAAAA!!!!! # Halloween's Return! # The Time Machine # Grass On The Sky # Elsagate In The House # FINALE : WEEEEE Total Total season 1 episodes : 21 Total episodes : 50 Weirdytubbies Broadcasting Company Shortly after the Weirdytubbies TV series got banned, even though the Weirdytubbies still showed it with the TVs on their bellys, they still wanted to hypnotize people EVEN MORE. So they started airing episodes on a secret kids channel called the Weirdytubbies Broadcasting Company also known as '''WBC. Media releases VHS * Here Comes Elsagate (re-released as Meet The Weirdytubbies) * Nothing More But Weirdytubbies * 2 Episodes Left * Favourite Wonders * Uh-Oh! Algebera And Gangsters (retitled "Christmas + Algebera + Gangster = TNT!" in US releases) * Horrible Day (retitled "The Sun That Was Shooted By Newbies Who Mix Snow And Gasoline And Love Baa" in US releases) * Stupid Time Travel (retitled "The Trick-Or-Treaters That Time Travel To When There's Grass In The Sky And Watch Elsagate In The Finale" in non-english-speaking conturies such as France or Japan.) DVD Video games Category:TV shows Category:Stupid shows Category:Stupid